The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of forming a basting stitch and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine is known that it is provided with a function that forms a basting stitch. Basting stitches are formed to temporarily tack two sewing objects (work cloths) together, for example, and they are removed after the lock stitches have been formed. Therefore, the length of a basting stitch is ordinarily set to be longer than the length of a single lock stitch. The length of a single lock stitch is equivalent to a feed amount by which a feed dog moves the sewing object in a single cycle. Accordingly, in the known sewing machine, the sewing object is moved by operating the feed dog for a plurality of cycles while a needle bar releasing mechanism temporarily halts up-down movement of a needle bar, such that a basting stitch is sewn that is longer than the feed amount by which the feed dog moves the sewing object in a single cycle.